villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Victor Faden
Victor James Faden is the secondary antagonist in the 1985 horror film Friday the 13th: The New Beginning. He was portrayed by the late Mark Venturini. Biography Victor Faden was a resident at Pinehurst Youth Development Center which was a halfway home for troubled young people. He was being treated for his unstable mental condition. Victor often displayed a violent temper. As a result, he was avoided by most of the other residents. One day, Victor was driving a tractor to mow the lawn. He stopped to witness a scene that was being observed by Pinehurst's staff and the other residents. The local sheriff Cal Tucker and Deputy Dodd came to return Pinehurst residents Eddie and Tina who left without permission. They were caught having sex on private property. The property's owners, local redneck Ethel Hubbard and her dimwit son Junior, threatened Pinehurst to stay away. After they drove away on Junior's motorcycle, Victor and everyone else dispersed. Later in the afternoon, Victor was in the backyard and chopping a log as part of his chore. Fellow resident Joey came and greeted Victor. He told Joey to get lost. Instead, Joey said he loves Pinehurst and that it is the only place where he feels useful. Victor became angry and said that he hates Pinehurst. Oblivious, Joey said that he never chopped wood and it looks likes fun. Victor became even angrier and told Joey to leave him alone. Still oblivious, Joey offered his chocolate candy bar and placed it on the log. It was immediately chopped by Victor. Shocked, Joey walked away after telling Victor that he is really out of line. By this point, Victor became enraged by the annoyance. He lost his temper and used his ax to kill Joey. Victor continued to hack at Joey's body. Fellow residents Violet and Robin witnessed the massacre and they were horrified. Soon, paramedics and the police arrived at Pinehurst. The police arrested Victor and took him to jail. Meanwhile, the paramedics examined Joey's dead body. Duke, the first paramedic, made a joke about the dead body. Roy Burns, the other paramedic, became sad because he was Joey's father. Joey's death upset Roy to the point where he became a serial killer and acted like mass murderer Jason Voorhees. Victims *Joey Burns - Hacked with axe Trivia *Victor is the only killer in the Friday the 13th series to be arrested. *Despite being the one who killed Roy’s son, Roy never killed Victor, though this is actually because Victor had already been arrested and it would be nearly impossible for Roy to get to him. *Despite Victor's limited screentime, he's arguably responsible for not only the events of the movie, but the following films as well, as his murder of Joey prompted Roy's killing spree while disguised as Jason, which likely played a part in Tommy's continued nightmares of Jason and his ultimate decision to try and dig up Jason's grave so he could cremate his body, a decision that resulted in Jason's resurrection as a zombie via lightning strike. In short, had Victor not killed Joey, not only would Roy have never gone on a killing spree, but Jason may have stayed dead. Category:Mentally Ill Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Murderer Category:Successful Category:Imprisoned Category:Movie Villains Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Wrathful Category:Homicidal